Syaoran en un raro mundo
by Syaoran Li Himura
Summary: Lo que todos habían esperado¬_¬ (si como no), el segundo capítulo de Syaoran en un raro mundo disfrutenlo ^_^
1. Siento la presencia de un Pokémon ¿? A n...

Bien empiezo a escribir este fanfic hoy 16 de mayo a las 12:40:16 y contando en la clase de Ecología, estamos viendo la película de Gladiador emmh esperen ¿Ecología? Pues si no se que tendrá que ver pero como yo ya la vi pues estoy un poco aburrido y pues hago este fanfiction, se preguntaran ¿porque de Pokémon? Mmmh este... este... por que yo quiero jajajajaja y ustedes no pueden hacer nada jajajajaja entonces emmh ¿Quién? ¿Ash? No claro que no aquí no sale Ash aquí el que sale es Syaoran así es salgo yo soy el protagonista así que espero que disfruten este fanfic.  
  
Capitulo 1: Siento la presencia de un Pokémon ¿? A no Pokémon yo te elijo.  
  
La historia de Syaoran comienza a las 10:00 de la noche en la habitación de Syaoran.  
  
-Syaoran: Que bien hazlo  
  
Entra la mama de Syaoran a la que solo llamaremos emmh "Mama de Syaoran" si eso es.  
  
-Mamá de Syaoran: Que estas haciendo mejor estudia algo de provecho y estudia esto:  
  
La madre de Syaoran cambia el canal a Pokémon  
  
Syaoran: Mamá espera regresa al Sony Dawson esta a punto de besar a Gretchen.  
  
(A que no se sabían que Syaoran ve Dawson´s Creek)  
  
Mamá de Syaoran que Danzon ni que Donson  
  
Syaoran: Esta bien ya debió haber pasado, veré la repetición el domingo  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: ¿?  
  
Syaoran: ¿Qué?  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: El domingo ya no vas a estar aquí.  
  
Syaoran: No mamá no me corras de la casa por favor  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: ¬_¬  
  
Syaoran: ¿?  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Que no te vas a tu viaje Pokémon.  
  
Syaoran: ¿Viaje?.......................................................................................................  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: .......................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran: .......................................................................................................  
Mama de Syaoran: .......................................................................................................  
  
El viejo truco de paja de Da.........  
  
Sakura: No ese nombre no  
  
A cierto el truco de Sakura jejejeje.  
  
Syaoran: .......................................................................................................  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: .......................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran: .......................................................................................................  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: .......................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran: ¬_¬  
  
Mama de Syaoran: .......................................................................................................  
  
Syaoran: A si el viaje :)  
  
(La mamá de Syaoran cae al estilo anime)  
  
Syaoran: No te preocupes mamá ya estoy listo.  
  
Mas tarde a la 1:00 a.m.  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Sigues despierto  
  
Syaoran: Espera mamá esta CCS y como no lo ví en la tarde pues es la repetición.  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Ay Syaoran mañana no te podrás despertar.  
  
Syaoran: No te preocupes mamá.  
  
Syaoran se queda viendo la tele hasta tarde... y las 6:00 a.m.  
  
Syaoran: zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
No perdona a las 9:00 a.m.  
  
Syaoran: zzzzz mmhhhh gna que horas son  
  
Se ve una toma de la casa de Syaoran y se escucha tremendo grito  
  
Syaoran AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH  
Syaoran: Mamá porque no me despertaste  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: ¿Todavía sigues aquí?  
  
Syaoran cae al estilo Anime  
  
Syaoran: No puede ser el profesor Oak ya debió haber dado todos los pokémon  
  
Syaoran corre a la casa del Profesor Oak y en eso encuentra a su rival ¿Gary? ¡No! Es nada mas y nada menos que tatatatam eso lo veremos después.  
  
Syaoran: Profesor Oak Por favor dígame que todavía tiene un Pokémon.  
  
Oak: Veo que te quedaste dormido.  
  
Syaoran: Profesor por favor es que esta tan lejos su casa.  
  
La mamá de Syaoran grita por la ventana:  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Syaoran pídele al profesor Oak una taza de azúcar  
  
Prof. Oak: Yo mismo ahorita se la llevo mmmmmh en que estábamos...... ahh sí pero Syaoran si somos vecinos  
  
(¿Acaso creían que la mamá de Syaoran tenía unos super pulmones para gritar tan lejos?)  
  
Syaoran: Sí lo sé  
  
Oak: Esta bien pasa  
  
Syaoarn: Lo he pensado y escogeré a "Pikarmander"  
  
(Nota: Pikarmander es la fusión de Pikachu y Charmander)  
  
Oak: Ya lo han tomado  
  
Syaoran: Entonces escogeré a "Chikodile"  
  
(Nota: Chikodile es la fusión de Chikorita y Totodile.)  
  
Oak Ya lo han tomado  
  
Syaoran: Entonces escogeré a Rapidrio.  
  
(Nota: Syaoran cree que existe la fusión entre Rápidas y Dodrio.  
  
Oak: ¿De que rayos hablas? eso no existe.  
Syaoran: Ay no tendrá un Mew Two para mí  
  
Prof.................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. Oak............ ¬_¬  
  
Syaoran: Que...........  
  
Oak: Tengo uno pero es muy difícil de controlar.  
  
Syaoran : Le aseguro que lo controlare.  
  
Se ve una Pokebola y sale un Pokémon  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu  
  
Soy muy predecible cierto  
  
Oak: esté es Pikachu  
  
Syaoran: Un Pika que  
  
Pikachu: Pikachuuuuu  
  
Pikachu le lanza un rayo eléctrico a Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran: Ay ya entendí........... espero que nos llevemos muy bien Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: ¿Pika?  
  
Traducción: ¿Que le sucede a este Tipo?  
  
Syaoran Sale del laboratorio del profesor Oak y se encuentra a su madre.  
  
Mama de Syaoran: Syaoran...  
  
De repente le sale una lagrima a la Mamá de Syaoran:  
  
Syaoran: OH mamá no llores  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Hijo  
  
Syaoran: Mamá  
  
Mama de Syaoran: ....  
  
Syaoran: ....  
  
Mama de Syaoran: ....  
  
Syaoran: ....  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: ¡Que Demonios paso con el azúcar!  
  
El Profesor Oak y Syaoran caen al estilo Anime.  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Ay que es esa cosita que llevas ahí  
  
Syaoran: Es un Pikachu.  
  
Pikachu: Pikachu  
  
Traducción : Ay que gente tan ignorante  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Ay que lindo es.  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika  
  
Traducción: lo sé soy adorable.  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Empaque todo lo que necesitas, a por cierto también tengo esto es un mapa, es el mapa de todos los pueblos  
  
Syaoran: Gracias mamá  
  
Oak: Bien Syaoran que es lo que vas a hacer.  
  
Syaoran: Voy camino a la liga G.S.  
  
Nota: La liga G.S. no es la liga Pokémon ni la liga Johto ni la liga naranja, es simplemente una que me saque de la manga pero es mi fanfic yyyyyyyyyyyy.  
  
Oak: Te deseo mucha suerte Syaoran.  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Te deseo suerte hijo.  
  
Syaoran se despide y su mamá se queda viendo a Oak.  
  
Oak: ¿¿Qué??  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Sabe lo que estoy pensando.  
  
Oak: (Con voz de galán) lo deduzco pero vamos dígamelo usted.  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: ¡¡¡¡ DONDE DIABLOS ESTA LA TAZA DE AZÚCAR!!!!  
  
Mientras tanto en un lugar cerca del lago:  
  
Sakura: Ay que bien ya me mandaron opiniones de mi fanfic.  
  
No muy lejos en la pradera  
  
Syaoran: Pikachu en realidad me molesta tu actitud  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika Pikachu  
  
Traducción: Yo no pedí que me trajeras  
  
En ese momento Syaoran ve un Houndour  
  
Syaoran: Es mi oportunidad de probar los poderes de Pikachu. Pikachu Impact trueno  
  
Pikachu: Pika  
  
Traducción: ¿Cree que soy tonto?  
  
Syaoran: Bueno si no quieres cooperar entonces lo hago yo solo  
  
Syaoran agarra una piedra (buaaaaa por que soy tan predecible) y se la lanza a Houndour, éste enojado le habla a la manada y adivinen, si los houndour empiezan a perseguirlos, de repente llegan a la orilla de un río y se tropiezan con algo.  
  
Syaoran: Ay quien dejo ahí esa cafetera.  
  
Sakura: Hey mira lo que le has hecho a mi computadora  
  
Syaoran: ¿tu qué?  
  
Sakura: Un momento que estoy haciendo aquí  
  
Syaoran: Este pues ya ves me decidí a hacer mi fanfic estas aquí Da...  
  
Sakura: No no digas ese nombre mhh ¿ aquí sale Sakura Sakura Sakura Sakura de anime?  
  
Syaoran: No que yo sepa  
  
Sakura entonces seré:  
  
Syaoran: Ying Fa  
  
Sakura No como crees seré Sakura  
  
Syaoran: Bueno sabes que no es mala onda pero me vienen persiguiendo una manada de Houndour así que ya me voy  
  
Sakura: Espera tienes que pagarme mi cafetera... uupss mi computadora  
  
Syaoran: Lo siento nos vemos luego  
  
Después de correr un buen rato (de hecho fueron 2 minutos) Syaoran se detiene y encara a los Houndouer  
  
Syaoran: Houndouer soy Syaoran de pueblo... de pueblo... no se el que sea ya no seguiré huyendo porque un entrenador pokémon enfrenta sus problemas.  
  
De repente un Houndouer se abalanza sobre Pikachu y Syaoran corre y rescata a Pikachu  
  
Syaoran: No dejare que le hagan daño a Pikachu así que Houndouer vengan por mí  
  
Los houndouer corren hacia Syaoran y adivinen que claro Pikachu se hecha a correr ¿?... ¬_¬ emh jeje no es cierto Pikachu salta al frente y lanza un Attack Trueno  
  
Pikachu queda herido pero Syaoran lo levanta en sus brazos  
  
Syaoran: Gracias amigo  
  
Los dos voltean al cielo y observan en la punta de una montaña un extraño pokémon y detrás de este otro mucho mas raro  
  
Nota: Para aquellos que se lo preguntaba no no es ni Mew ni Mewtwo, no tampoco es ni Lugia ni Ho-oh.  
  
Syaoran se talla los ojos y cuando voltea esos Pokémon han desaparecido  
  
Al fin Pikachu a dejado atrás sus diferencias con Syaoran y adivinen cuando Pikachu sane sus heridas se ira de aquí... disculpen otra vez estoy pensando en la inmortalidad de mis tenis sucios rayo me andan viendo muy feo emh............................................................... a si les decía al parecer a partir de ahora en adelante serán muy bueno amigos  
  
Esta historia Continuara:  
  
Bien este es el final de mi fanfic ay el resto de la historia imagínensela jaja no no es cierto espero que les haya gustado y por cierto ya no pondré la traducción de lo que dice Pikachu por que es muy tardado y me canso ah por cierto como ni Pokémon ni Sakura son míos señor Satoshi Tajiri, 4 Kids Entertainment y Clamp no me demande porque tengo los mejore abogados del mundo y los dejare sin un centavo........ no la verdad no tengo abogados de hecho no tengo dinero, y no les pagare ni un bledo jaja así que hasta el próximo capitulo luego y saben algo:  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Clow"  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. El equipo "Torpe" emh digo "Rocket"

Hola este es el segundo capitulo de mi maravilloso fanfic ¬_¬ (si como no) espero que lo disfruten y otra vez no me demanden etc etc perderían su dinero mis abogados los mejores y bla bla bla no es cierto porque me quedaría sin dinero ok comencemos.  
  
Capitulo 2: El equipo "Torpe" emh digo "Rocket"  
  
La ultima ves que dejamos a nuestros héroes fue cuando Pikachu estaba muy mal herido y Syaoran se encontraba buscando un centro pokémon para llevar a su amigo Pikachu (mas que obvio)  
  
Syaoran: Aguanta un poco Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: Piiiikaaaa  
  
De repente logran salir del bosque y encuentran un centro pokémon  
  
Syaoran: Ayúdenme por favor  
  
Enfermera Joey: que sucede  
  
Syaoran: Quien sea que usted sea ayúdeme  
  
Joey: Soy la enfermera Joey que sucede  
  
Syaoran: Mi Pikachu esta mal, peleamos contra una manada de Houndouer y mi Pikachu los vencio a todos pero...  
  
Joey: Y que no sabes que solo debes de poner a luchar a un pokémon contra otro. Pero bueno eso ahora no importa tenemos que atender a tu Pikachu  
  
La enfermera Joey entra a la sala de emergencias mientras Syaoran llama a su mamá  
  
Syaoran: Hola mamá  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Hola hijo como estas espero que te este llendo bien te estoy viendo evolucionar como un gran Scyzor  
  
Syaoran: Yo me siento como un Scyther caido.  
  
( Por que soy tan predecible con estos dialogos ;_; )  
  
Mamá de Syaoaran: No hables así tu debes dar lo mejor de ti emh espera un momento  
  
Como el telefeno es como en la caricatura de que se pueden ver y toda la cosa se ve como se asoma la mamá de Syaoran por la ventana  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Maldición Oak sigo esperando la taza de azucar  
Mamá de Syaoran: Rayos estos vecinos tan codos  
  
Syaoran: ˆ_ˆ si jeje bueno adios mamá  
  
Mamá de Syaoran: Hasta luego hijo  
  
De repente la enfermera Joey sale de la sala de emergencias  
  
Syaoran: Enfemera Joey como esta Pikachu  
  
Joey: No te preocupes ya esta mejor, tan solo necesita descansar  
  
Syaoran: Gracias enfermera Joey  
  
Syaoran observa las fotos de dos personajes misteriosos el cual dice:  
"Peligro ladrones Pokémon"  
  
Syaoran: Quienes son ellos  
  
Joey: Ah son unos ladrones de pokémon muy peligrosos debes tener cuidado con ellos.  
  
Mientras tanto en la ciudad caminando  
  
Sakura: A donde habra ido Syaoran buaaa mi cafetera emh computadora computadora  
  
En ese momento  
  
Mujer misteriosa: Hey niña preparate para los problemas  
  
Hombre Misterioso: Y mas vale que temas  
  
M.M: Para liberar al mundo de la devastación  
  
H.M: Para unir a los pueblos de nuestra nación  
  
M.M: Para liberar los males de la verdad y el amor  
  
H.M: Y extender nuestro reino hasta las estrellas  
  
Jessie: Jessie  
  
James: James  
  
Jessie: El equipo Rocket viajando a la velocidad de la luz  
  
James: Ríndete ahora o prepárate para luchar  
  
Meowth: Meowth: Así es  
  
Sakura: Ay que voy a hacer  
  
Jessie: Oye niña te estamos hablando  
  
Sakura: Ah si ahora no tengo dinero lo siento.  
  
El equipo Rocket cae al estilo anime mientras Sakura se aleja.  
  
Jessie: Esa niña cree que somos mendígos o que  
  
James: Nos las va a pagar nadie se burla de el equipo Rocket.  
  
Y en el centro Pokémon  
  
Pikachu sale de emergencias y al ver a Syaoran salta hacia él  
  
Syaoran: Pikachu  
  
Pikachu: Pika Pika  
  
Syaoran: Como has estado  
  
Joey: Bien Syaoran ten mas cuidado y cuida bien a Pikachu  
  
Syaoran: Si eso haré  
  
Joey: Supongo que tu suguiente parada es en ciudad roja para ir al primer gimnasio de la liga G.S.  
  
Syaoran: Si  
  
Joey: Debes juntar al menos ocho medallas para entrar a la liga G.S.  
  
Y de pronto:  
  
Sakura: Al fin te encuentro  
  
Syaoran: Ahhhhhh me espantaste Da  
  
Sakura: Shhh recuerda que ahora soy Sakura  
  
Syaoran: Ah cierto que sucede  
  
Sakura se te hace poco lo que le hiciste a mi cafetera emh... computadora jaja computadora  
  
De pronto suena una alarma  
  
Syaoran: Que pasa  
  
Joey: Alguien debe estar tratando de robar los Pokémon  
  
Jessie: Prepárense para los problemas  
  
James: Y mas vale que teman  
  
Sakura: Ah los mendígos de hace rato  
  
Jessie: A la niña insolente  
  
James: Oye si que te sucede  
  
Syaoran: ¿Que hacen aquí?  
  
James: Y tu quien eres mocoso  
  
Syaoran: Ya tengo suficiente con que me diga mocoso el el peluche amarillo de ella (señalando a Sakura)  
  
Jessie: Vamos a tomar a todos los Pokémon y ustedes no podran hacer nada  
  
Meowth: Meowth: Así es  
  
Sakura le avienta una bola de estambre a Meowth y este se pone a jugar  
  
James: Oye chimuelo que estas haciendo  
  
James: No importa nos llevaremos a todos los Pokémon  
  
Syaoran: No lo permitire Pikachu vé  
  
Pikachu: Pika  
  
James: Ve Koffing  
  
Jessie: Ekans vé  
  
Koffing: Koffing  
  
Ekans: Ekanssssssss  
  
Syaoran: Pikachu Impact trueno  
  
Pikachu: Pikachuuuuuuuuuuu  
  
Ekans y Koffing salen disparados contra el equipo Rocket y salen volando  
  
Equipo Rocket: El equipo Rocket fue vencido por primera vez en este fanfic Meowth  
  
Sakura: Jajaja pobres mendigos  
  
Syaoran: Creo que no entendio quienes eran (le dice a la enfermera Joey)  
  
Joey: Gracias por salvar a todos los pokémon Syaoran en agradecimiento te dare tu primera medalla de la liga G.S.  
  
Syaoran: ¿En serio? (dice Syaoran con gran alegria y emoción)  
  
Joey: No ˆ_ˆ nada mas era para ver como reaccionabas  
  
Syaoran: ;_;  
  
Sakura: Hablandod e medallas que hay de mi cafetera emh computadora, computadora  
  
Syaoran: Oh vamos para que la quieres  
  
Sakura: Que no ves que estoy haciendo mi fanfic  
  
Syaoran: Emh si algún día de estos te la pagaré, ademas ya ni servía  
  
Sakura: A que te refieres hacía un delicioso café  
  
Syaoran: ¿?  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué? Estaba frio pero era rico  
  
Ah Syaoran le cae una gota de sudor  
  
Syaoran: Bien hasta luego enfermera Joey gracias: Vamonos Pikachu  
  
Joey: Adios y suerte  
  
Sakura: ¿Qué? Esperame  
  
Syaoran: Que pasa porque me sigues si no rompí tu bicicleta  
  
Sakura: No pero si mi cafetera emh  
  
Syaoran: Si computadora lo sé lo sé  
  
Sakura: Ademas por algún pretexto te debo de seguir ¿no?  
  
Syaoran: Si tu lo dices tu eres la experta en fanfic  
  
Sakura al fin a encontrado a Syaoran y después de deshacerse de los mendigos emh es decir del equipo Rocket nuestros heroes se dirigen hacia la siguiente aventura  
  
Esta historia continuara.  
  
Bien este es el segundo capitulo de mi fabuloso fanfic ¬_¬ si como no, no se preocupen por la acción porque pronto veran de las cosas mas bizarras en este fic jaja espero que les guste y nos vemos en el capitulo 3 y recuerden:  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Clow"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey no se vayan porque a partir de este capitulo la inauguración de:  
  
Las preguntas del Anime.  
  
Esta sección es para aquellas personas que puedan contestar las preguntas mas increíbles del Anime que ahí están pero nadie se había tomado la molestia contestarlas, asi que empezemos con estas preguntas, si alguien sabe la repuesta favor de comunicarse al FBI o a su jefatura de policia local  
  
Sakura: Suenas a misterios sin resolver  
  
Syaoran: ok empezemos por la numero 1  
  
Sakura: No seguramente la 2  
  
Syaoran: ;_;  
  
Sakura: Bueno bueno ya empieza  
  
Syaoran: Ok :)  
  
  
Pokémon:  
  
1. ¿Por qué después de tantas descargas de Pikachu a Ash no le ha dado un ataque Cardiaco?  
  
  
Saint Seiya:  
  
2. Si los caballero de Bronce son tan fregones ¿porque los caballero de Oro siguen protegiendo el Santuario?  
  
Y bien estas son las primeras preguntas y en cada Capitulo ire agregando mas asi que por el momento son todas y recuerden:  
  
"Siento la presencia  
de una carta Clow"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
